


Same As It Ever Was

by zeekubeast



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeekubeast/pseuds/zeekubeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know little about your past, but what little you know you've held on to as tightly as you could. (One-shot Introspective Xephos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As It Ever Was

You know little about your past, but what little you _know_ you've held on to as tightly as you could.

Your name is Xephos.

You're a spaceman... Whatever that could mean.

You're not even entirely sure _what_ it means precisely. But, you're not human, and you remember that you came from and probably lived in Space.

You can't remember any kind of details - or at least not tangible ones. But you do remember.. scraps. Fleeting glimpses of things.

You remember peering out of windows and seeing countless pinpricks of light stretched out across the void. You remember well lit pathways of metal, at all hours. And blinking lights and the smooth contours of silver and blue all around you. You remember uniforms - although you're not sure if that's a memory or an assumption that turned into one.

You don't remember people.

You don't remember friends, or family, or even enemies.

The crash, the...whatever it was that brought you to the world of Minecraftia, wiped your mind clean of all the marks that most people have. It gave you a fresh start.

The first things you can really remember are what came _after_.

You remember meeting the dwarf, Honeydew. You remember him teaching you simple things: constructing shelter and tools, obtaining food, fighting monsters (badly). You remember building your home - the Yogcave - together, and the many mishaps you shared.

You remember Israphel.

You remember Old Peculier.

You remember the adventures that you went on that took you half way around the world, all with your friend by your side. The two of you have been to hell and back together - quite literally!

You remember all the moments where you've saved eachothers lives, or nearly died laughing at the hands of a badly timed joke. All the times you were stumbling through the dark in want of a torch, hands at eachother's backs to make sure you weren't lost. All the fights, all the monsters, all the fires and explosions...

 

(You still have scars, lots of them. In idle hours of the early morning you trace the ragged lines and pockmarks with a finger. They are things that you cannot forget. Memories you cannot lose.)

 

But....you also remember quiet moments. Waking up to the sound of birds outside your windows. A shared meal (many shared meals) of pork on the side of a hill. Collapsing into bed at long last after a journey that felt like it lasted weeks instead of days.

You remember lying in bed next to your friend. He always smelled like warmth and woodsmoke and the loamy scent of the earth.

You remember a lot about Honeydew. No, you don't remember, you _know._

He is still by your side.

He is still your closest friend.

He's caught you "moping" before. (It's not moping, it's thinking, you told him. It sure bloody looks like mopin', he told you, and cuffed you around the ears.)

He's told you to knock it off, that you can't change the past no matter how much you want to, and that you can't keep dreaming of what might have been in favour of what's happening in the here and now.

 _You've got friends now, don't you? And a life of high adventure to boot,_ he said.

 _I don't think making cakes really counts as high adventures,_ you replied.

He was - _is_ right, of course.

The life you have right now is pretty incredible. You have such wondeful friends (even if they're your rivals more often than not, but the competition is generally healthy and extremely fun).

You wouldn't give them up for the world, let alone the knowledge of a past life.  What you have right now couldn't possibly be any less worth than what you had before.

 

(And even if it was, you don't exactly have a way back, so why bother upsetting yourself with what ifs?)

 

Still...

Sometimes you can't help but gaze up at the starlit sky and remember gazing out into the void from the inside. And you can't help but ask yourself..

_How did I get here?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Jo for beta-ing  
> Reccomended listening: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFLiKLoxWD8


End file.
